I'm not for You (Repost)
by Yoori Michiyo
Summary: KARENA KAU ADALAH SEBAGIAN HIDUPKU. Belajar untuk bisa mencintai seseorang, mengapa tidak? Bukan berarti pilihan kita adalah yang terbaik bukan ? Justru yang bukan pilihan kita adalah sesuatu yang terbaik. Yunjae, Yoosu dan Changkyu
1. Chapter 1

Title : I'm not for You / YAOI

Chapter : Prolog

Author : Ny. Park a.k.a Little YooRi

Pair : Yunjae, YunSu,YooSu, ChangKyu dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY,M-PREG campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

.

.

"**KARENA KAU ADALAH SEBAGIAN HIDUPKU"**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

.

Perkenalkan aku Jung...ani... Kim Jaejoong. Aku merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran Dong Bang University yang baru lulus. Aku berada di Jeju untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari suamiku.

Yah, aku sudah menikah dengan seseorang lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tidak pernah mencintaiku bahkan mengakui anak yang telah aku kandung. Seharusnya aku tidak menikah dengannya. Seharusnya aku menolah perjodohan Haraboji dengan pengusaha itu. Lebih tepatnya pengusaha keluarga Jung. Mereka hanya menginginkan sebuah relasi karena perusahaan mereka akan bangkrut. Aku terpaksa menikah dengan anaknya.

Aku selalu menghormatinya sebagai suamiku. Aku selalu berharap dia mampu belajar mencintaiku sama sepertiku yang mampu mencintainya. Aku bahkan merelakan dia bersama dengan orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

**YUNHO POV**

**.**

**.**

Perjodohan itu yang membuatku tidak bisa menerima semuanya. Appa dan Umma-ku adalah orang tua yang sangat egois. Tidak sedikitpun mereka mendengarkan jerita hatiku. Aku dinikahkan paksa dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Sampai malam itu terjadi, Halmonie-ku mengusir Jaejoong karena aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah melakukan hubungan 'itu' bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Halmonie tahu jika aku selalu berada di luar kota karena urusan pekerjaan. Jadi, Halmonie mencurigai bahwa Jaejoong telah berselingkuh. Yah, aku memang jahat pada istriku sendiri. Bahkan kejahatanku tidak bisa di hitung lagi.

Sungguh aku ingin mengulang waktu. Aku ingin kembali pada saat aku dijodohkan oleh Jaejoong. Aku ingin belajar mencintainya. Ah, kenapa dia orang yang tidak aku undang dalam kehidupanku datang?

**.**

**.**

"Yun, aku merindukanmu" Ahra yeoja yang merupakan kekasih Yunho memeluknya.

"Eum..." Yunho hanya berguman dan melepaskan pelukkan Ahra.

Yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dekat kamar tamu. Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang terkulai lemah.

"Jae..." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Seulas senyuman keluar dari bibir hati Yunho. Yunho senang karena Jaejoong tengah mengandung anaknya. Yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Ia melihat Jaejoong sedang pulas tertidur. Ia mendekati namja cantik yang masih meutup matanya.

Yunho duduk di pingiran tenpat tidur dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Gomawo" bisik Yunho.

.

.

"Yun, aku bisa menjelaskannya?" Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan pada Yunho.

"PERGI!" usir Yunho dengan tatapan dingin.

"Yun, aku..." mata Jaejoong sudah berkaca-kaca.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU" Teriak Yunho yang meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menangis dalam diam.

"Yun, mianhae.."

.

.

"Hahhahaha... Yunho tidak akan pernah tahu" kata Ahra pada seseorang dalam telepon itu.

"..."

" Ini adalah anakmu, Eunjae" kata Ahra

Yunho yang mendengarkan itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sakit. Saat mendengar orang yang kini ia sayangi mengkhianatinya.

.

.

"HALMONIE PUAS, MELIHAT ISTRIKU TERBARING LEMAH" Marah Yunho pada Halmonie Jung.

"..."

"Jangan pernah mendekati istriku atau kalian akan mengetahui akibatnya" ancam Yunho pergi meninggalkan Ahra, Halmoni Jung, dan Mrs. Jung.

.

.

_PLAAKK_

Sebuah tamparan dari Halmonie Jung membuat rumah megah itu menjadi dingin dan sunyi. Halmonie Jung kini mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"PERGI! DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKKAN WAJAHMU" kata Halmonie Jung pada Ahra saat ia mengetahui Ahra telah membohonginya.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae..." Yunho mengeratkan pelukkannya

"Yun, bogoshipo" guman Jaejoong yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Yunho.

Yoochun dan Haraboji Kim tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan itu saling melepaskan rindu mereka.

.

.

_Sungguh aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mengenalmu. Telah membutuhkanmu. Dan telah mencintaimu. Karena pada akhirnya aku mampu awalnya aku bukan untukmu tapi kau yang memilihku untuk bersamamu. Gomawo._

_KIM JAEJOONG_

.

.

_Karena aku belajar untuk bisa mencintaimu. Karena kau yang telah mengajarkanku untuk bisa mencintaimu. Dan karena kau-lah aku selalu menginginkanmu. Karena kau adalah sebagian dari hidupku. Saranghaae, Kim Jaejoong._

_JUNG YUNHO_

**FF Yoori bakalan Yoori repost kembali ^^ kemarin Yoori hapus karena ada pemberitahuan dari admin FFN jadi Yoori alihkan ke blog **** Tapi sekarang kalian bisa berteman sama Yoori di via FB di : Yoori Michiyo dan Twitter : Yoori_Michiyo. Semua FF akan Yoori repost di sana dan di FFN juga jadi jangan khawatir ^^ setidaknya meskipun di FFN nanti di hapus Yoori bisa ngepost FF Yoori di FB dan blog Yoori. **


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I'm not for You / YAOI

Chapter : 1

Author : Ny. Park a.k.a Little YooRi

Pair : Yunjae, YunSu,YooSu, ChangKyu dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY,M-PREG campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

.

.

"**KARENA KAU ADALAH SEBAGIAN HIDUPKU"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin pantai pulau Jeju yang sangat segar pada pagi ini. Cuaca hari ini sangat bersahabat, ani. Aku duduk di pinggir pantai menghadap lautan yang terbentang luas. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan tamparan angin yang membelai wajahku.

Sebelum aku berangkat untuk mengajar, aku ingin merasakan angin segar ini. Eum, mumpung tidak ada Changmin maupun Kyuhyun yang selalu mengikutiku, ani. Aku ingin merasakan saat-saat ini bersama si kecil yang telah aku kandung

Perkenalkan aku Jung...ani... Kim Jaejoong. Aku merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran Dong Bang University yang baru lulus. Aku berada di Jeju untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari suamiku.

Yah, aku sudah menikah dengan seseorang lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tidak pernah mencintaiku bahkan mengakui anak yang telah aku kandung. Seharusnya aku tidak menikah dengannya. Seharusnya aku menolah perjodohan Haraboji dengan pengusaha itu. Lebih tepatnya pengusaha keluarga Jung. Mereka hanya menginginkan sebuah relasi karena perusahaan mereka akan bangkrut. Aku terpaksa menikah dengan anaknya.

Aku selalu menghormatinya sebagai suamiku. Aku selalu berharap dia mampu belajar mencintaiku sama sepertiku yang mampu mencintainya. Aku bahkan merelakan dia bersama dengan orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Aku tidak tahu jika suatu hari nanti _Hyung_-ku mengetahui hal ini. Yoochun Hyung pasti akan marah besar, karena mengetahui keadaanku seperti ini.

Semenjak aku meninggalkan kediaman itu aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Aku membawa _aegya_-nya. Ia tidak pernah percaya, anak yang aku kandung ini adalah anaknya.

Tuhan, mengapa seperti ini. Perjodohan ini, cinta ini seakan-akan aku yang bersalah dalam hal ini. Aku ingin menolak namun aku tak mampu menolak keinginan Haraboji yang memohon kepadaku.

Andai ia tahu, aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak peduli perasaannya. Mengapa mereka yang tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaanku.

"Hyung!" Panggilan suara seorang namja berkulit putih membuatku membuka mata. Ternyata sejak terpejam tadi aku meneteskan airmata. Aku menghapus airmataku yang tiba-tiba menetes sebelum Kyuhyun mengetahuinya.

Yah, Kyuhyun tahu ketika pagi datang aku selalu menyempatkan diriku untuk duduk di pinggiran pantai ini. Dengan wajah sendunya Kyuhyun duduk disampingku. "Hyung, apa kau menangis lagi?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun adalah sahabatku saat aku menempuh pendidikan kedokteran. Dia adalah sahabat satu-satunya saat aku menginjakkan kakiku di Korea.

Aku adalah cucu kedua Haraboji Kim. Semenjak orang tauku tiada aku dan Kakakku Kim Yoochun di asuh oleh Abojie dari Umma-ku. Aku dan Kakakku tinggal di Amerika semenjak umurku 2 tahun. Aku kembali ke Korea 6 bulan yang lalu. Saat aku menyandang Nyonya Jung muda.

"Kyu..." aku tersenyum saat dia duduk di sampingku.

"Hyung, Changmin Hyung mencarimu" kata Kyuhyun yang menampakkan wajah khawatirnya.

Changmin adalah sahabat kecilku. Ia selalu ada bersamaku. Changmin merupakan anak dari tangan kanan Haraboji-ku. Yah, kami berteman sejak aku duduk di bangku TK. Changmin selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkannya. Ia sudah aku anggap sebagai Hyung keduaku. Saat Yoochun Hyung sibuk Changmin yang selalu menjadi tempaku bersandar.

Changmin adalah kekasih Kyuhyun. Mereka baru menjadi pasangan kekasih sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Mereka berdua ikut denganku ke Jeju. Ntah-lah, jika Kyuhyun alasan untuk menjagaku, Changmin berbeda ia mengatakan ingin melindungi _aegya_-ku.

Aku bahagia ada orang yang peduli denganku. Meskipun bukan dia. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mengharapkannya. Aku merindukannya. Sudah satu bulan ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Aku disini, Kyunnie" jawabku tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyung, bagaimana dengan bayimu?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Aku hanya tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap perutku. Aku namja yang spesial. Mungkin dari banyaknya namja, hanya aku yang paling spesial. Usia kandunganku saat ini memasukki usia 3 bulan. Kyuhyun selalu saja mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ingin kau juga seperti Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkanku.

"Dia baik-baik saya, Kyunnie" jawabku dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hyung, tidak ke sekolah eum?"

"Sebentar lagi ani"

"JOOONGGGIIIEEEE!" Suara tenor tinggi membuatku dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Changmin hyung berlari kearah kami. Sepertinya ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku. Karena aku sedang mengandung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan,eoh?" tanya Changmin hyung kepada kami. Aku hanya tersenyum merasa tidak bersalah di khawatirkan oleh Changmin hyung.

"Kami sedang mencari udara" dingin Kyuhyun. Ah, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua, eum.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja" kini Changmin Hyung sudah berada di samping kiriku. Aku hanya mengangguk tersenyum pada Changmin Hyung.

Andai orang itu adalah dirimu, Jung Yunho. Suamiku yang selalu aku inginkan dalam kehidupannya. Belajar untuk mencintaiku aku pasti akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Tapi waktu tidak mampu aku ubah untuk semua ini. Sekarang aku hanya bisa pergi dari kehidupanmu bersama anak yang aku kandung.

.

.

**END JAEJOONG POV**

.

.

**YUNHO POV**

.

.

Dari kejauahan aku bisa melihat dirinya berada dalam rengkuhan kedua sahabatnya. Aku hanya bisa menatap sendu mengingat apa yang aku lakukan pada istriku. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu padanya.

Aku sudah berulang kali menyakiti hatinya. Tapi ia tidak pernah sedikitpun marah bahkan membalas apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Kenapa Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat yang begitu baik padaku? Dan mengapa aku menyia-nyiakannya?

Seharusnya aku bisa seperti dirinya belajar untuk mencintai pasangannya. Namun, apa aku malah menyakitinya. Aku bahkan membantah bahwa ia sedang mengandung anakku, buah hati kami. Padahal aku sudah sadar bahwa aku yang melakukannya secara paksa pada malam itu.

Ia tidak pernah sedikitpun membahas malam kejadian saat aku mabuk malam itu. Ia bahkan menyembunyikan semuanya dariku sampai saat ia pingsan, aku baru menyadari bahwa dia tengah mengandung.

Awalnya aku menganggap semuanya ini adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi Changmin mengatakan padaku, Jaejoong adalah namja yang spesial. Dari Changmin pula aku mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong selalu belajar untuk mencintaiku. Belajar untuk bisa melayani suaminya dengan baik.

Perjodohan itu yang membuatku tidak bisa menerima semuanya. Appa dan Umma-ku adalah orang tua yang sangat egois. Tidak sedikitpun mereka mendengarkan jerita hatiku. Aku dinikahkan paksa dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Sampai malam itu terjadi, Halmonie-ku mengusir Jaejoong karena aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah melakukan hubungan 'itu' bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Halmonie tahu jika aku selalu berada di luar kota karena urusan pekerjaan. Jadi, Halmonie mencurigai bahwa Jaejoong telah berselingkuh. Yah, aku memang jahat pada istriku sendiri. Bahkan kejahatanku tidak bisa di hitung lagi.

Sungguh aku ingin mengulang waktu. Aku ingin kembali pada saat aku dijodohkan oleh Jaejoong. Aku ingin belajar mencintainya. Ah, kenapa dia orang yang tidak aku undang dalam kehidupanku datang?

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Ahra datang dalam kehidupanku saat aku sudah melupakannya. Di saat aku masih mencintai Ahra dan Jaejoong berada di sisiku. Aku mengkhianati cinta dari Jaejoong.

Aku dengan Ahra selama 3 bulan dari pernikahanku berjalan dengan baik. Tapi aku sangat marah ketika Ahra mengkhianatiku. Ahra hamil di luar nikah, ia menyuruhku untuk bertanggung jawab atau anak itu akan ia gugurkan.

Dengan bantuan halmonie, Ahra memasukki kehidupanku dan Jaejoong, sampai pada akhirnya kau mengetahui jika anak yang di kandung oleh Ahra bukan anakku. Aku sudah terlanjur mengusir Jaejoong karena foto-foto Jaejoong dengan seorang namja yang bernama Kyuhyun.

Ternyata Kyuhyun adalah sahabat dekat Jaejoong. Junsu yang merupakan asistenku mengatakan semuanya bahwa sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak pernah mengkhianatiku. Sampai pada akhirnya aku dipertemukan oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Tuhan, bisakah aku memeluk namja cantik yang sedang tertawa oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Bisakah aku diberi kesempatan kedua? Bisakah dia memaafkanku, Tuhan?

"Yunho, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu yang merupakan asistenku dan juga sahabatku.

"Rumit, Su" lirih Yunho frustasi.

"Kau sedari kemari hanya melihatnya dari jauh, ani?" kata Junsu.

"Biarlah seperti ini, Su-ie" aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke kursi mobilku memijat pelipisku yang terasa sakit.

"Aku akan membantumu, ani" Junsu tersenyum pada Yunho.

Junsu merupakan sahabat Yunho dari bangku kuliah. Junsu tahu apa saja tentang Yunho bahkan pada saat namja tampan itu memiliki masalah yang rumit dalam rumah tangganya.

"Aku, Changmin dan Kyuhyun akan membantumu, ani" sambung Junsu lagi.

Aku adalah lulusan Universitas Harvard dengan jurusan Bisnis. Mungkin jika masalah bisnis aku memang pintar. Tapi masalah cinta aku benar-benar bodoh. Saat ada orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus aku pergi meninggalkannya. Saat dia yang meninggalkanku aku merindukannya.

"Jae..."

.

.

**END YUNHO POV**

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum bersama dengan anak-anak didiknya. Jaejoong sekarang adalah seorang pengajar di TK Jeju. Namja cantik yang menyukai anak-anak itu sangat bahagia melihat senyuman anak didiknya.

"Hati-hati, ne" teriak Jaejoong pada salah satu muridnya yang di jemput oleh orang tuanya.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang pada bibir _Cherry_-nya ia menelusuri trotoar yang tidak pernah sepi dengan turis-turis yang berkunjung ke kota Jeju.

Jaejoong melewati pertokoan. Dengan langkah yang pelan ia selalu memberika sapaan kepada penjual kaki lima yang sedang menggelar dagangannya. Langkahnya berhenti saat ia meliha sebuah toko boneka yang memajang boneka favoritnya.

"Gajah" lirih Jaejoong sambil mengusap-ngusap perutnya. Dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia membayangkan jika Yunho yang berada di sampingnya lalu membelikannya boneka itu. Namun, angan-angannya ia tepis. Yunho pasti sangat sibuk dengan Ahra yang sedang mengandung anaknya.

Ketika Jaejoong tahu Ahra sedang mengandung anak Yunho betapa sakitnya namja cantik itu. Ia selalu menangis dalam diam, sampai pada akhirnya Yunho mengusirnya saat hujan deras turun.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris mengingat semua itu. Bahkan saat ia hamil Jaejoong selalu memimpikan Yunho berada di sampingnya. Mendekapnya dan memberikan kehangatan untuknya.

Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi berhenti di depan etalase toko boneka itu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Karena harapan itu hanya harapan kosong. Tidak tahukah kau Jaejoong seseorang telah mengikutimu?

Yunho yang mengikuti sang istri dari belakang. Yunho menatap dengan seksama apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu berhenti di depan etalase toko boneka. Yah, Yunho tahu Jaejoong sangat mencintai segala sesuatu yang berbau gajah.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Ia ingin sekali berlari dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Memberika kehangatan pada namja cantik itu.

Saat Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi toko itu. Yunho berjalan memasuki toko boneka itu. Ia membelikan boneka dan menyuruh sang pegawai untuk memberikan pada namja cantik yang sedang duduk di halte bus.

Jaejoong yang sedang duduk menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan membawanya sampai kerumah terkejut. Seorang yeoja memberikan sebuah boneka gajah yang besar yang ia inginkan tadi.

"Nyonya ini untukmu" kata yeoja itu.

"Un-tukku" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam tanpa mengatakan sesuatu apapun. Ia terlalu terkejut karena seseorang memberikan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Jaejoong ingin menyusul yeoja itu namun bus yang ia tunggu sudah berhenti didepannya. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong masuk ke dalam bus. Karena Jaejoong sudah memiliki janji dengan Kyuhyun untuk tidak terlambat pulang ke rumah.

Yunho yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum ketika Jaejoong menerima boneka yang telah ia belikan untuk sang istri. Setidaknya ia mau memperbaiki kesalahannya pada Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan perlahan menuju rumahnya. Rumah yang 2 bulan ini ia, Kyuhyun dan Changmin tempati. Jarak rumah dan halte bus sekitar 200 meter. Jadi Jaejoong harus berjalan untuk bisa sampai di rumahnya. Aktivitas ini ia lakukan selama ia berada di Jeju. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin sekali menjemput Jaejoong setiap harinya, namun Jaejoong selaku menolaknya. Karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan Changmin yang sedang bekerja di sebuah Hotel milik keluarga Kim. Yup, Changmin adalah manager di Hotel milik keluarga Jaejoong.

Selama di Seoul Jaejoong juga tidak pernah menggunakan fasilitas di rumah Yunho. Karena Yunho tidak pernah memberikan fasilitas itu pada Jaejoong. Berbeda saat Jaejoong tinggal di Amerika Haraboji-nya selalu memberika fasilitas yang Jaejoong inginkan. Jaejoong menyadari bahwa ia telah merusak masa depan Yunho. Masuk ke kehidupan namja tampan itu tanpa permisi.

Saat Jaejoong berjalan menelusuri pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap bingung pada ujung tikungan jalanan. Merasa tidak ada siapa-siapa Jaejoong melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya. Tidak tahukan dia, Yunho sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak belukar, eum?

Jaejoong memeluk boneka gajah yang diberikan oleh pegawai toko tadi dengan susah payah. Jaejoong menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ia memencet bel rumahnya.

Biasanya Kyuhyun berada di rumah saat Jaejoong pulang dari mengajar. Lalu ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa pasiennya. Sementara Jaejoong berada di rumah.

_Ting_

_Tong_

Suara bel rumah berbunyi. Seseorang dari dalam berlari menuju pintu utama. Rumah yang mereka tempati tidak telalu besar ataupun telalu kecil. Halaman rumah yang asri karena pepohonan membuat rumah itu sangat nyaman.

_Clek_

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyunnie..." jawab Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Boneka siapa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang setelah menutup pintu rumah mereka.

"Aku diberi oleh pegawai toko boneka di dekat halte bis tadi" jawab Jaejoong menaruh boneka itu di sampingnya.

Jaejoong duduk di sofa sambil memijat betisnya. Jaejoong selalu kelelahan semenjak ia hamil. Bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang selalu terlihat pucat. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak pikiran, ani?

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang. Aku pergi dulu ne" kata Kyuhyun yang mengambil tas ranselnya yang ia taruh di bangku meja makan.

"Ne, hati-hati Kyunnie" kata Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mengatur nafasnya di sofa. Namja cantik itu terlihat kelelahan dengan aktivitas membawa boneka gajah yang besar, ani?

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Jaejoong duduk di bangku taman halaman depan rumahnya. Jaejoong mengenakan _Ipod_ untuk mendengarkan musik sambil memejamkan matanya. Dagunya tertumpu pada meja taman.

Yunho yang mengetahui Jaejoong melakukan hal itu, ia masuk ke dalam halaman Jaejoong. Yunho duduk tepat di depan Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya ia menatap Jaejoong dengan lekat. Menelusuri wajah cantik itu setiap lekukannya. Mata bulatnya, Hidung macungnya, bibir merahnya, dan kulit putihnya. Betapa bodohnya ia sudah menyia-nyiakan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pernah merasakan bibir itu meskipun dalam paksaan. Yunho ingin sekali mengelus wajah namja cantik itu.

Yunho terkejut saat Jaejoong membuka matanya. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Yun..."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**My FB : Yoori Michiyo**

**My Blog : .com**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I'm not for You / YAOI

Chapter : 2

Author : Ny. Park a.k.a Little YooRi

Pair : Yunjae, YunSu,YooSu, ChangKyu dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY,M-PREG campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

.

.

"**KARENA KAU ADALAH SEBAGIAN HIDUPKU"**

**.**

**.**

.

.

_**Yunho terkejut saat Jaejoong membuka matanya. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat mata mereka bertemu. **_

"_**Yun..."**_

.

.

**FLASBACK**

**.**

**.**

_**Dua bulan yang lalu**_

Jaejoong terduduk lemah bersandar pada diding kamar mandi yang dingin. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Kepalanya terasa pening. Jaejoong berkali-kali mencoba untuk berdiri namun tubuhnya tak mampu. Ia terlalu lemas.

Yunho yang berada di meja makan merasa sedikit khawatir karena sedari tadi Jaejoong tidak keluar dari kamar mandi. Yunho berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Namun, langkahnya berhenti saat seorang yeoja masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho.

"Yun, aku merindukanmu" Ahra yeoja yang merupakan kekasih Yunho memeluknya.

"Eum..." Yunho hanya berguman dan melepaskan pelukkan Ahra.

Yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dekat kamar tamu. Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang terkulai lemah.

"Jae..." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menatap sayu pada Yunho dan tersenyum lembut tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Yunho.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho yang disertai anggukkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Yun..." suara Ahra membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke arah yeoja itu.

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mencoba berdiri meski kepalanya terasa pening. Dengan sisa tenaganya Jaejoong berhasil berdiri. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong berusaha membantunya. Namun tangan Ahra bergelayutan di lengannya membuat Yunho hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Y-yun, aku pergi dulu ne" bisik Jaejoong dengan berjalan sempoyongan meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra.

Jaejoong mengambil tas ransel yang berada di kursi meja makan. Dengan langkah yang kecil-kecil Jaejoong berjalan keluar rumah megah itu. Jaejoong selalu menghela nafas panjang agar ia tidak pingsan di jalan.

Jaejoong menaikki bus menuju kampusnya. Jaejoong memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi kekampus karena ia merasa tidak betah berada di rumah Yunho. Jaejoong merasa selalu bersalah jika ia berada di rumah itu. Pasalnya Ahra selalu saja berada di rumah megah itu.

Jaejoong berhenti beberapa meter pada gedung bertingkat yang merupakan Apartement. Jaejoong memasukki Apartement itu untuk menemui seseorang. Sampai di depan Apartement, Jaejoong memencet bel. Orang yang berada di dalam membuka pintunya. Lalu...

_Brukkkk_

"JAE..!" Pekik namja jangkung itu.

Changmin terkejut saat Jaejoong pingsan dalam pelukkannya. Changmin segera membawa Jaejoong masuk dan membawa namja cantik itu ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun yang berada di dapur saat itu terkejut Changmin berteriak lantang dan menggendong seseorang yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Ia berkali-kali menghela nafas. Sudah satu bulan ini Jaejoong terlihat lemah. Yah, Kyuhyun dan Changmin tahu jika Jaejoong sedang mengandung. Kyuhyun dan Changmin ingin sekali memberi tahu Yunho tapi namja cantik itu selalu melarangnya. Tapi kali ini Changmin tidak ingin tinggal diam. Saat Kyuhyun pergi ke kampus namja jangkung itu menelpon Yunho untuk datang ke Apartementnya.

Yunho datang ke Apartement Changmin. Changmin menceritakan semuannya. Awalnya Yunho tidak mempercayainya.

"Jaejoong hanya melakukannya padamu. Ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun" kata Changmin saat mereka berada di balkon Apartement Changmin.

Umur Yunho dan Changmin sama. Yaitu 27 tahun, umur yang sudah sangat matang dengan hal cinta, bukan?

"Aku rasa kau pasti mengingatnya" kata Changmin meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mencerna pembicaraan Changmin.

Seulas senyuman keluar dari bibir hati Yunho. Yunho senang karena Jaejoong tengah mengandung anaknya. Yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Ia melihat Jaejoong sedang pulas tertidur. Ia mendekati namja cantik yang masih meutup matanya.

Yunho duduk di pingiran tenpat tidur dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Gomawo" bisik Yunho.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terkejut saat ia melihat dengan seksama bahwa ia berada di kamarnya lebih tepatnya kamar Yunho dan dirinya. Namun, kali ini berbeda ia berada di tempat tidur bukan berada di sofa yang ada di kamar itu. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Yunho tidur di sampingnya menghadap dirinya dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Jaejoong melirik jam yang berada di meja nakas. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan pelan-pelan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Yunho yang sedang tertidur.

Jaejoong tahu pasti jika Yunho terbangun ia pasti akan di marahi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Namja cantik itu lalu menidurkan dirinya di sofa seperti biasanya. Yunho menyuruhnya untuk tidur di sofa. Karena Yunho merasa jijik dengan Jaejoong, yang menerima pernikahan yang tidak wajar ini.

Jaejoong mengusap perutnya. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang dingin tapi ia tidak mau membangunkan Yunho. Jaejoong memaksakan untuk tidur dan melupakan keinginannya. Mengidam, eum?

.

.

Pagi ini Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya saat ia tidak menemukan Jaejoong dimana pun. Yunho berkali-kali menghela nafas. Pasti Jaejoong sudah pergi ke kampusnya. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Ia tersenyum melihat sebuah memo yang berada di dekat piringnya.

'_Yun, aku ke kampus dulu, ne. Sarapannya sudah siap semoga kau menyukainya'_

Itulah pesan yang Jaejoong tulis membuat Yunho sedikit lega. Yunho memakan sarapan yang dibuat Jaejoong seperti biasa. Namja canti itu selalu tahu makanan apa yang disukai oleh Yunho.

Langkah kaki seseorang menghentikan aktivitas makan Yunho. Yunho menoleh saat melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut sebahu tersenyum ke arahnya. Yah, Ahra tseperti biasa berkunjung ke rumahnya sebelum Yunho berangkat ke kantor.

"Yun, kau sudah makan, eum?" tanya Ahra.

"Ne" jawab Yunho singkat.

Ahra duduk di samping Yunho, melihat paras tampan Yunho. Ahra terus menatap Yunho membuat Yunho menoleh dan menatap yeoja itu.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho.

"Yun, apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Eum, hari ini aku akan pergi ke Busan. Wae?"

"Aku ingin ikut boleh, ne" Ahra memegang tangan kanan Yunho. Yunho hanya menggangguk saat Ahra meminta.

Junsu yang sudah datang ke kediaman Yunho hanya terdiam melihat adegan mesra dari Yunho. Junsu berkali-kali menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Yunho bermesraan dengan Ahra. Tidak tahukah kau Jung Yunho, Junsu saat ini sedang marah padamu.

.

.

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi di perpustakaan kampusnya. Namja cantik itu memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ah, uang bulanan Jaejoong saat ini sudah menipis. Yunho tidak pernah memberikan kartu _unlimited_ untuk kebutuhan Jaejoong. Jaejoong setiap bulan hanya di jatah oleh Yunho. Itu pun terkadang membuat namja cantik itu kesusahan. Karena Harabojinya tidak pernah memberikan uang yang pas setiap bulannya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam saat keuangannya menipis. Ia takut meminta pada Yunho. Pasti namja tampan itu akan marah padanya. Yah, Jaejoong pernah sekali di bentak oleh Yunho yang membuat dirinya takut.

Jaejoong berkali-kali menghela nafas panjang saat ini. Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan sahabatnya itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Wae, Joongie Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, uang jajanku sudah habis" jujur Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin membeli es krim tapi uangku..."

"Kajja, kita beli" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Jaejoong. Ia ingin mengajak Jaejoong untuk pergi ke supermarket membeli apa yang diinginkan namja cantik itu.

Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui kehidupan Jaejoong dari Changmin. Jaejoong selalu di manja oleh Haraboji-nya dan juga Hyung-nya bahkan Jaejoong sangat di sayang. Tapi kehidupannya berubah saat Jaejoong menikah dengan namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun tahu Jaejoong tertekan dengan sikap Yunho yang dingin kadang suka memarahinya. Namun Jaejoong selalu menutupi perilaku Yunho terhadapnya. Ia benar-benar istri yang selalu meyimpan aib suaminya, ani?

Jaejoong selalu menangis dalam diam saat Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa namja canti itu telah disakiti oleh suaminya. Changmin selalu marah ketika namja cantik itu datang kepada Changmin. Ingin sekali kekasih Kyuhyun yang notabenenya adalah sahabat kecil Jaejoong memukul Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong selalu mencegahnya. Jika Changmin melakukannya maka Jaejoong akan marah selamanya pada namja kekanakkan itu.

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan supermarket terbesar. Dengan riang Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam supermarket itu diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin itu adalah bawaan bayinya, ani?

Kyuhyun menarik keranjang _trolly_ sementara Jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat es krim yang ia inginkan. Wajah namja cantik itu berbinar. Seperti mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

_Drrrtttt drrrttttt_

Suara _handphone_ milik Kyuhyun berbunyi. Di layar tertera nama Changmin. Tumben sekali namja kekanakkan itu menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Changy" sapa Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Ne, aku bersama dengan Jaejoong Hyung. Wae?"

"..."

"Baiklah, jadi aku mengantar Jaejoong ke Apartementmu"

"..."

"Ne" Kyuhyun menutup handphonenya. Jaejoong sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan Kyuhyun dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun yang merasa di perhatikan tersenyum dan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan wajah bertanya waeyo?

"Changmin hyung memintamu untuk tinggal di Apartementnya sampai besok. Karena Yunho hyung sedang pergi ke Busan" jelas Kyuhyun yang disertai anggukkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kajja, kita pulang Hyung" ajak Kyuhyun mengajak Jaejoong untuk membayar belanjaannya.

.

.

Malam ini di Apartement Changmin tidak seperti biasanya. Karena Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong menginap di Apartementnya. Tadi pagi Yunho menelponya untuk membawa Jaejoong untuk sementara tinggal di Apartementnya selama ia ada di Busan. Yah, meskipun hanya satu hari tapi Yunho mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong, namja cantik itu makan dengan lahap. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuaan Jaejoong yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya. Eum, Changmin merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Shim. Ia selalu mengganggap Jaejoong sebagai adiknya. Karena Jaejoong yang selalu bersikap manja walaupun dia sangat pintar.

"Jae, pelan-pelan" tegur Changmin.

"Eum..." gumam Jaejoong tidak jelas membuat Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapan Changmin tersenyum.

"Malam ini kau tidur ditemani oleh, Kyunnie ne" kata Changmin yang disertai anggukkan.

Changmin gemas melihat namja cantik itu makan dengan lahap dan hanya gumanan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

**CHANGMIN POV**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 malam aku keluar dari kamarku karena merasa haus. Air yang aku ambil telah habis aku minum sebelum tidur.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Alangkah terkejutnya aku saat aku melihat Jaejoong sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding yang wajahnya menatap jendela yang ada di samping kanannya. Dengan kaki yang ia tekuk.

Aku mendekatinya, lalu aku mencoba duduk disampingnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menatapku. Aku tersenyum saat Jaejoong menatapku. Namun, aku terkejut saat melihat matanya sayu dan wajahnya memerah sepertinya ia habis menangis.

Aku mencoba memegang bahunya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap pemandangan malam kota Seoul. "Jae..." panggilku dengan suara parau.

"Hyung, aku ingin Yunho ada di sampingku" gumannya.

"..."

"Aku merindukannya, Hyung".

"..."

"Aku ingin ia peduli denganku dan _aegya_".

"..."

"Tapi sepertinya itu sulit karena dia tidak pernah mencintaiku".

Tetesan bening itu keluar kembali. Aku merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat. Apakah selama ini Yunho benar-benar jahat padanya sampai ia membuat Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Dari awal aku sudah menyerah, Hyung. Aku menyerah untuk mencintainya...hiks...hikss..." tangisan Jaejoong-ku pecah.

Aku memeluk tubuh rapuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Ia semakin kencang menangisnya. Aku baru kali ini melihat ia menyerah. Jaejoong yang selalu berusaha bertahan kini ia menyerah akan cintanya.

Yunho memang tidak pernah mencintai Jaejoong aku tahu itu. Jaejoong mencoba belajar untuk mencintainya. Tapi berkali-kali Yunho selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh pada Jaejoong. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika Jaejoong menyerah sekarang.

"Karena aku ...hiks...hiks... dari awal aku sudah kalah, Hyung" isak Jaejoong dalam pelukkanku.

Aku melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri dari kejauhan. Ia hanya mengangguk paham apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kyuhyun-ku tidak pernah cemburu pada Jaejoong karena ia tahu aku hanya mencintainya. Aku melihat Kyuhyun juga meneteskan airmatanya saat mendengar sahabatnya yang di anggap sebagai Hyung itu menangis malam ini.

Sungguh. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku hanya bisa menenangkan Jaejoong dengan memeluknya. Hanya memeluknya agar beban yang ia pikul terasa ringan.

Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya di abaikan saat kita sudah bisa mencintai orang itu. Saat cinta itu tumbuh orang ketiga itu datang dan merusaknya. Memalingkan perhatian yang orang kita suka.

'_Jae, apa yang harus aku lakukan'_batinku.

.

.

**END CHANGMIN POV**

**.**

**.**

Berkali-kali Junsu menghela nafas panjang melihat kemesraan Ahra dan Yunho. Jujur, Junsu sebenarnya marah pada Yunho karena namja tampan itu selalu saja berhubungan dengan Ahra. Bahkan melupakan istrinya.

Yunho selalu menuruti apa keinginan Ahra. Sementara ia tahu Yunho tidak pernah menuruti apa keinginan istrinya. Junsu hanya bisa mengikuti Yunho dan Ahra di belakang pasangan itu. Karena Junsu hanya-lah seorang asisten dari Yunho.

Junsu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman. Ia merasa lelah mengikuti Yunho dan yeoja genit itu. Junsu memijat pelipisnya berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Su-ie, kau sedang apa?" tanya suara bass yang kita kenal dengan Yunho.

Junsu hanya tersenyum miris. "Kau tidak lihat _sajangnim_" dingin Junsu.

"Su..."

"Cukup, Yun! Aku sekarang berbicara sebagai sahabatmu".

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa maumu dengan Ahra? Tidakkah kau peduli dengan istrimu?" bentak Junsu.

"..."

"Bahkan kau tidak peduli sama sekali dengannya" Junsu tertawa miris.

"..."

"Seharusnya kau membuka matamu lebar-lebar, Yun" Junsu meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mencerna kata-kata Junsu.

Benarkah ia terlalu jahat pada Jaejoong? Seharusnya ia dapat memutuskan. Bukan hanya sekedar mengacuhkan istrinya. Ia seharusnya tahu ia sudah memiliki istri. Tapi Yunho tidak pernah mencintai Jaejoong. Ia hanya mencintai Ahra. Sebegitu cintanya kah kau Jung Yunho?

Ahra keluar dari toko perhiasan yang ia masukki. Ia menghampiri Yunho yang duduk di bangku taman sedang melamun. Tiba-tiba yeoa itu duduk di pangkuan Yunho.

_CUP_

Ahra mencium bibir hati Yunho. Membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Yunho menatapAhra yang tersenyum padanya. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas panjang.

Ahra kemudian duduk di samping Yunho saat tidak ada respon dari namja tampan itu. "Changy, wae?" tanya Ahra.

"Ahra-yah, sebaiknya hubungan kita sampai disini" tegas Yunho.

_DEG_

"Maksudmu, Yun?"

"Ahra-yah, aku sudah memiliki istri" jelas Yunho.

"Yun, tapi aku..."

"Bukankah kau dulu sudah meninggalkanku kenapa kembali lagi, eum" potong Yunho yang membuat Ahra membulatkan matanya.

"..."

"Hubungan kita sampai disini, Ahra-yah" Yunho pergi meninggalkan Ahra yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

'_Tidak, Yun. Kau tidak boleh menjadi milik Kim Jaejoong. Kau hanya milikku. Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Jaejoong juga tidak bisa mendapatkanmu'_ guman Ahra.

.

.

Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya. Setelah selesai menjemur pakaiannya dan Yunho, Jaejoong pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Namja cantik itu terus memegang perutnya. Wajahnya yang putih kini terlihat pucat. Jaejoong terduduk meyandar pada dinding dapur. Ia menangis dalam diam sambil memegang perutnya.

Yunho baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya. Hari ini merupakan hari libur. Namun namja tampan itu harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya untuk besok di bawa kekantornya.

Yunho berjalan menuju dapur, namja tampan itu merasa haus karena lelah menadatangani dan membaca beberapa dokumen kantornya.

_DEG_

Yunho terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan menyandar pada dinding didekat kulkas. Yunho segera berlari dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jae..." kata Yunho.

"..."

Jaejoong hanya meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Yunho melihat darah yang keluar dari selangkangan Jaejoong. Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong _ala bridal style_.

Segera Yunho memasukkan Jaejoong ke dalam mobilnya. Yunho menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong dan bayi-nya kenapa-napa. Yunho menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menangis dalam diam. Hal itu membuat Yunho semakin merasa bersalah.

"Jae, kau akan baik-baik saja" kata Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah sakit.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Suster yang melihatnya segera membantu Yunho dan membawa Jaejoong ke ruangan UGD.

Yunho tak henti-hentinya berdoa demi ke selamatan Jaejoong dan bayi-nya. Suda hampir satu jam ia berada di ruang tunggu. Baju Yunho yang berwarna biru memiliki bercak darah dan bau anyir dari Jaejoong.

_Clek_

Yunho menghampiri Dokter yang ber-_name tag_ Choi. "Dok, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Yunho. Baru kali ini Yunho mengakui bahwa Jaejoong adala istrinya. Terbukti saat ia bertanya pada Dokter Choi menyebut 'istri'.

"Tuan Jung, saya selalu katakan kepada istri anda untuk selalu menjaga kandungannya. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan tidak boleh banyak pikiran. Karena itu akan membuat kandungan istri anda lemah. Untung saja tuan Jung segera membawanya kemari. Saya harap anda sebagai suaminya bisa memantau istri anda. Mengingat istri anda adalah seorang laki-laki maka rawan untuk kehamilannya. Saya harap anda mengerti" jelas Dokter Choi yang membuat Yunho merasa bersalah.

"Saya harap anda bisa menjaga istri anda dengan baik, Tuan Jung" kata Dokter Choi sebelum meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Jaejoong. Ia melihat sang istri masih memejamkan matanya. Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong. Lalu mengusap rambut surai Jaejoong. Ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sepertinya kelelahan.

"Mianhae" ucap Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**My facebook : Yoori Michiyo**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I'm not for You / YAOI

Chapter : 3

Author : Ny. Park a.k.a Little YooRi

Pair : Yunjae, YunSu,YooSu, ChangKyu dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY,M-PREG campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

.

.

"**KARENA KAU ADALAH SEBAGIAN HIDUPKU"**

**.**

**.**

.

.

_**Yunho masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Jaejoong. Ia melihat sang istri masih memejamkan matanya. Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong. Lalu mengusap rambut surai Jaejoong. Ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sepertinya kelelahan. **_

"_**Mianhae" ucap Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.**_

.

.

Ahra duduk disebuah cafe. Tangan kanannya sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetuk meja menunggu seseorang. Yeoja itu membawa sebuah amplop dari orang suruhannya. Sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu, ani?

Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Ahra yang tersenyum padanya. Halmonie Jung berjalan menuju yeoja muda itu.

"Halmonie" sambut Ahra.

"Ahra-yah, apa kabar eum?" tanya Halmonie Jung duduk berhadapan dengan Ahra.

"Baik, Halmonie" senyum Ahra.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, eum?"

"Halmonie aku ingin memberikan sesuatu ini tentang cucu menantumu" Ahra memberikan amplop coklat yang ada di tangannya.

Seketika Halmonie Jung mengeryitkan dahinya lalu ia menerima amplop yang diberikan Ahra. Halmonie Jung membulatkan matanya saat meihat foto Jaejoong dengan seorang namja.

"Halmonie, mianhae tapi aku harus memberitahumu" lirih Ahra yang dibuat-buat.

"Jaejoong" guman Halmonie Jung seperti ada nada marah.

"Jujur, Halmonie ada seseorang yang mengirimkan foto-foto ini ke kantorku" bohong Ahra.

Halmonie Jung mengepalkan tangannya. Marah. Dia sangat marah pada Jaejoong yang terlihat mesra dengan seseorang. Halmonie Jung merasa bersalah saat Mrs. Jung meminta izin kepadanya untuk menikahkan Yunho dengan namja yang tidak ia setujui.

"Aku harus pergi, Ahra-yah" kata Halmonie Jung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Halmonie mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan namja menjijikkan ini" geram Halmonie Jung pergi meninggalkan Ahra.

"Halmonie aku ikut ne..." Ahra mengejar Halmonie Jung ada sebersit senyum dari bibir yeoja itu.

Seorang namja imut mendengar semua percakapan Ahra dan Halmonie Jung. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Yeoja, sialan. Dia mau menghancurkan Yunho tidak akan aku biarkan. Aku akan melindungi, Jaejoong" geram Junsu.

.

.

Hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho semakin lama semakin membaik. Jaejoong sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Yunho beberapa hari ini terus memperhatikan kondisinya. Jaejoong senang karena Yunho telah berubah. Perubahan sementara, ehm?

Jaejoong sedang duduk di ruang TV sambil membaca buku diatas sofa. Sementara Yunho duduk dibawah beralaskan karpet sambil membaca dokumen perusahaannya. Yunho sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan membaca buku sampai melupakan Yunho, ani?

Suara mobil berhenti di kediaman Yunho. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu utama. Yunho terkejut saat Halmonienya datang ke rumahnya. Jaejoong pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Mereka berdua berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut kedatangan Halmonie.

_PLAAKKK_

"MENANTU MACAM APA KAU, HAH!" Marah Halmonie Jung menampar pipi Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terkejut.

"Hal-monie..." lirih Jaejoong.

"KAU..." Halmonie Jung berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamar Jaejoong dan Yunho. Ia memasukkan semua pakaian Jaejoong ke dalam sebuah koper.

"Halmonie apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"..."

"Halmonie, jangan seperti ini Jaejoong sedang mengandung" lanjut Yunho.

"DIAM KAU JUNG YUNHO" bentak Halmonie Jung berjalan keluar menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih meringis kesakitan akibat tamparan Halmonie Jung.

"MASIH BISA KAU DI BILANG CUCU MENANTU YANG BAIK, HAH! SETELAH INI" Halmonie Jung melempar foto yang di dapat dari Ahra.

Yunho yang berdiri di dekat Jaejoong seketika membulatkan matanya. Begitupun juga dengan Jaejoong. Foto dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Halmonie tahu? Ini salah, ia hanya bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Halmonie Jung.

"Jae, kau..." Yunho mengambil salah satu foto yang terjatuh di lantai. Menatap nanar pada Jaejoong.

"Apa benar itu anak Yunho, HAH!" kata Halmonie Jung. "Ck! Kau pintar sekali Jaejoong-shi. Membohongi cucuku" sambung Halmonie Jung.

"Yun, aku bisa menjelaskannya?" Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan pada Yunho.

"Dan kau Jung Yunho kau masih percaya bahwa itu adalah anakmu?" tanya Halmonie Jung yang membuat Yunho mengepalkan tangannya.

"PERGI!" usir Yunho dengan tatapan dingin.

"Yun, aku..." mata Jaejoong sudah berkaca-kaca.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU" Teriak Yunho yang meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menangis dalam diam.

"Yun, mianhae.."

Halmonie Jung menyeret Jaejoong keluar dari rumah Yunho. Jaejong hanya meringis kesakitan. Ia menghempaskan Jaejoong, mungkin jika tidak ada Changmin yang datang tiba-tiba mungkin Jaejoong sudah terjatuh ke lantai.

"PERGI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI! YUNHO AKAN MENCERAIKANMU" kata Halmonie Jung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Sudah aku katakan, ani. Yunho hanya milikku" kata Ahra sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menangis dalam dekapan Changmin.

"Hikss... Hikss.. Hyung... hiks...hikss... bawa aku pergi" tangis Jaejoong pecah. Changmin hanya bisa memeluk namja cantik itu dengan erat. Sudah terlalu banyak orang-orang yang mencoba menyakitinya.

Changmin datang ke tempat Jaejoong setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Junsu bahwa Jaejoong dalam bahaya. Benar saja saat Changmin datang ke sini Yunho dan Halmonie Jung mengusirnya.

"Jae, ikut denganku ne" kata Changmin masih memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu. Jaejoong hanya menggangguk menyetujui permintaan Changmin.

.

.

Yunho, Ahra, Halmonie Jung dan Mrs. Jung sedang berkunjung ke rumah Yunho. Mereka berempat saat ini sedang duduk ruang keluarga. Ahra sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya. Hening itulah suasana yang dirasakan Yunho kali ini.

"Yun, kau harus nikahi Ahra" Halmonie Jung membuka percakapan kali ini.

_DEG_

Yunho sedikit terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Halmonienya. Jaejoong baru pergi meninggalkannya kemarin dan sekarang ia harus diminta menikah dengan Ahra.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, ani?" Mrs. Jung yang sedari tadi diam menoleh menatap ibu mertuanya tidak percaya. Mrs. Jung tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"M-maksud, Halmonie?" tanya Yunho.

"Ahra telah mengandung cicitku, kau tahu itu" jawab Halmonie Jung. Ahra, yeoja itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku..."

"Tidak ada penolakkan Jung Yunho, kau paham itu. 2 bulan lagi kau akan menikah dengan dia" Halmonie Jung pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih mencerna perkataan Halmonie Jung.

Yunho menatap Ahra dengan bingung. Karena Yunho merasa tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu hal yang lebih pada Ahra. Selain pada Jaejoong saat ia mabuk waktu itu. Yeoja itu sepertinya melakukan sesuatu agar Yunho mau mencintainya lagi.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Jaejoong pergi dan tidak menampakkan diri di depan Yunho. Hal ini membuat Yunho gelisah. Junsu yang merupakan sahabatnya dan asistennya beberapa hari ini mendiaminya. Belum lagi masalah Ahra dan dirinya yang akan menikah 2 bulan lagi.

Ada perasaan menyesal telah membuat Jaejoong pergi dari kehidupannya. Seharusnya namja tampan itu mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jaejoong. Bukan mendengarkan apa kata Halmonienya.

Yunho sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Changmin, namun namja jangkung itu tidak pernah mengangkat teleponnya. Yunho merasa semakin bersalah karena sudah berjanji pada Changmin untuk menjaga Jaejoong tapi nyatanya ia menyakiti namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong memang tidak pernah banyak bicara. Karena Yunho pernah marah besar pada namja cantik itu membuat sosok Jaejoong yang periang menjadi pendiam. Bahkan Jaejoong akan berbicara saat ia bertanya saja. Setelah itu namja cantik itu hanya diam.

Jaejoong juga selalu menangis dalam diam. Yunho pernah memarahi namja cantik itu saat ia tidak menuruti kata-kata Yunho. Alhasil, namja tampan itu membentak Jaejoong. Jaejoong saat itu menangis Yunho kembali marah besar. Sejak saat itu Jaejoong tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan Yunho.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Ia memijat pelipisnya saat mengingat kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada Jaejoong. Sepertinya ia harus berbicara dengan Junsu. Karena hanya Junsu yang bisa memahami dirinya.

_Clek_

Junsu memasukki ruang Presdir Jung corp. Ia melihat Yunho yang berantakkan. Terlihat dari penampilan dan matanya yang sayu. Membuat Junsu tidak tega dengan Yunho. Junsu memang marah pada Yunho. Tapi ia tidak tega melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Yun, ini dokumen yang kau minta" dingin Junsu.

Yunho tak bergeming. Ia menatap ke luar jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

"Su, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisik Yunho yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Junsu. Junsu terdiam terpaku. Mungkinkah Yunho menyesal telah mengusir Jaejoong.

"..."

"Saat aku mulai mencintainya. Mengapa ia mengkhianatiku?" lanjut Yunho. Ah, sepertinya Junsu tahu jika sahabatnya itu sedang mengeluh padanya. Setidaknya Junsu tahu jika Yunho menganggap dia sebagai sahabatnya, eum?

"Seharusnya aku waktu itu mendengarkannya. Bukan mengusirnya" lagi Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Junsu terkejut.

"Aku..."

"Yah, kau memang bodoh JUNG YUNHO" potong Junsu dan menekan nama Yunho. "Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa kata istrimu bukan mengusirnya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa namja yang bersamanya? Apa perlu aku mengajakmu menemui namja itu, hah?" sambung Junsu.

"..."

"Ah, sepertinya benar. Ikut denganku" Junsu menarik tangan Yunho pergi meninggalkan kantor mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk tangannya di meja cafe siang ini. Di sampingnya namja jangkung sedang asik memperhatikan Yunho dan Junsu yang ada di hadapan mereka. Kyuhyun merasa geram dengan sikap Yunho saat ia mengusir Jaejoong.

"Yun, dia adalah Kyuhyun pacar Changmin" kata Junsu memecahkan keheningan.

"Jadi, kau..."

"Yah, tuan Jung. Aku adalah Kyuhyun. Sahabat Jaejoong Hyung, yang ada di foto waktu itu" cuek Kyuhyun.

"Aku..."

"Kau selalu salah paham, Yun" kali ini Changmin yang bersuara. "Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun yang merupakan kekasihku selingkuh dengan Jaejoong" lanjut Changmin.

"_Shit!"_runtuk Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah tahu kan siapa Kyuhyun" kata Junsu menoleh ke arah Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu Jae..."

"Jaejoong Hyung tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Lagi pula ia sudah pergi meninggalkan Seoul" dingin Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkan ketiga namja itu.

"Kyu..." Changmin mengejar Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum mengejar namja itu Changmin berbalik dan berkata," Jae, sedang berada di Jeju setelah acara kelulusan universitasnya kemarin lusa".

Sungguh aku merasa senang Changmin memberitahuku. Tapi sungguh ada rasa takut aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Aku merasa bersalah dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah gontai ia menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur. Langkah Yunho berhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Ahra. Ia tahu itu adalah suara Ahra yang sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang. Awalnya Yunho tidak ingin mencuri apa yang dibicarakan yeoja itu. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat namanya disebut. Terpaksa Yunho mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ahra dengan seseorang.

"Hahhahaha... Yunho tidak akan pernah tahu" kata Ahra pada seseorang dalam telepon itu.

"..."

" Ini adalah anakmu, Eunjae" kata Ahra

Yunho yang mendengarkan itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sakit. Saat mendengar orang yang kini ia sayangi mengkhianatinya. Seperti inikah rasanya. Sungguh sangat sakit. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya pada Ahra tapi yeoja itu memanfaatkannya. Betapa bodohnya kau Jung Yunho

.

.

Setelah mendengarkan percakapannya Ahra dengan seseorang. Yunho pergi ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu itu dengan kencang. Segera ia mengambil teleponya dan memencet nomer Junsu.

"Su-ie, segera pesan tiket ke Jeju"

"..."

"Aku ingin menjemput Jaejoong" kata Yunho.

"..."

"Baiklah satu jam lagi aku akan ke bandara" Yunho menutup teleponnya.

Yunho segera memasukkan pakaiannya masuk ke dalam koper. Yang hanya ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Jaejoong. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Jaejoong. Ia harus menjemput Jaejoong. Yunho meruntukki apa yang selama ini ia lakukan pada Jaejoong.

Membuat kesalahan yang mungkin tidak bisa di maafkan oleh Jaejoong. Mengacuhkannya bahkan menghilangkan pandangannya dari namja cantik itu.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

Yunho terkejut saat Jaejoong membuka matanya. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Yun..."

Jaejoong juga terkejut saat matanya terbuka Yunho ada di depannya. Hal ini membuat jantung mereka berdua berdetak tidak normal. Yunho tak lama tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"Hai, Jae..."sapa Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya.

"..."

Yunho merasa bingung karena Jaejoong tidak sama sekali menyapa balik dirinya. Yang membuat Yunho bingung Jaejoong sedari tadi diam tidak menyapa dirinya ketika ia membuaka matamu.

Tidak tahukah kau Jung Yunho, Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya berpikir jika ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Orang yang ia rindukan berada di hadapannya. Orang yang ia tunggu selama ini berada di depannya.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong masih tidak bergeming. Ia masih menatap Yunho. Yunho yang merasa risih dengan tatapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Menyentuh pipi kiri Yunho. Seketika Yunho memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong pikir Yunho hanya ilusi belaka namun ternyata Yunho berada dihadapannya. Jaejoong meneteskan cairan bening yang selalu ia tahan.

"Yun..." lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong yang berada di pipinya. Yunho merasa bersalah karena telah menyia-nyiakan Jaejoong. Kali ini ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan namja cantik ini. Cukup satu kali ia melakukan kesalahan. Ia harus melindungi Jaejoong yang merupakan istri sah-nya.

"Ne, ini aku, Boo" Yunho memanggil nama kesayangannya untuk istrinya.

"Yun..." bisik Jaejoong.

"Ne, ini aku. Yunho, Boo" Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Menghapus jejak airmata yang mengalir dari mata bulat Jaejoong.

Junsu yang melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum. Ini yang ia inginkan, Junsu tahu jika Yunho sebenarnya telah belajar untuk mencintai Jaejoong. Namun kedatangan Ahra yang membuat kebahagiaan Yunho kembali di rundung masalah. Setelah yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Yunho, ia datang secara tiba-tiba ketika Yunho ingin memulai kebahagiaannya.

Mungkin ini adalah awal kebahagiaan Yunho dan Jaejoong, ani? Semoga Jaejoong memaafkan Yunho?

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**SEE NEXT CHAP**


End file.
